The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
For example, an information processing system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-108146 is capable of distributing a same content to individual communication devices in real time. Accordingly, each of the communication devices can display the same content in real time.